Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to flat topping voltage signals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a three-phase flat-topping unit for an electrically powered three phase motor of an electric vehicle. While the invention is subject to a wide range of applications, it is especially suited for use in a pulse width modulator supplying switching signals to operate a three-phase inverter for electric vehicles that utilize batteries or a combination of batteries and other sources, e.g., a heat engine coupled to an alternator, as a source of power, and will be particularly described in that connection.